Patch Version 173
Patch Version 173, also known as the Unleash the Darkness update, was released on July 21, 2015. The update releases the Dark Avenger Nightmare class and implements skill and stat adjustments to several classes, notably the newer classes like Assassins and Lanceas. Changelog New Content General * New Class: Dark Avenger * Dragon Fellowship Lv. 80 Cash Shop * New Monthly Costume: Cherry Blossom Series * Energy Transformer (Hit Impact: Cherry Blossom Effect) * New Minion: Eddie Class Balancing Elemental Lord * Frozen Burst (PVE): Increase in Super Armour defence power has been added * Flame Road (PVE, PVP): Tumble is now allowed while using the skill. Saleana * Hit limit for Flame Road EX has been removed * Flame Road EX (PVE, PVP): Tumble is now allowed while using the skill Elestra * Chilling Mist EX (PVE): Attack power has been increased Cleric * Aura Restoration (PVE) Skill cooldown has become faster. Buff duration is reduced. * Judge's Power (PVP): All previous skill effects have been removed, and it has been changed to a skill that increases Physical and Magical Attack Priest * Heal Relic (PVE) HP recovery amount has been reduced. * Blessing of Light (PVE) Fire attribute and water attribute attack power have been added. Saint * Holy Shield (PVE/PVP) Skill’s applicable area has been increased. New effect has been added to the skill’s applicable area. * Lightning Relic EX (PVE) Relic's HP has been greatly increased, and the damage received by the relic is reduced * Heal Relic EX (PVE) Relic's HP has been greatly increased, and the damage received by the relic is reduced. Cooldown Reduced. * Cure Relic EX (PVE) Relic's HP has been greatly increased, and the damage received by the relic is reduced. Movement speed of allies near relic increased. * Bind Relic EX (PVE) Relic's HP has been greatly increased, and the damage received by the relic is reduced. Physical/Magical damage is increased for enemies near the relic. * Heal Relic EX: HP recovery amount is increased * When Lightning Relic EX’s relic is installed nearby, after using Striking, enter Attack to summon small relics. Small relics will be summoned at 3 places consecutively near the Lightning Relic EX relic, and damage is applied immediately to enemies nearby after they are summoned which is proportionate to the attack power of Relic skill.Targets that have been hit with small relics will get a debuff that increases their damage received for a while. Apart from that, small relics have a short summoned duration, but like the normal relic, it gets the lightening effect of Shock Relic so it is more effective in giving an instant damage to enemies Chaser * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder. Ripper * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder. Raven * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder Bringer * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder. * MP recovery speed in Ladder has been slowed down. * Night Explosion (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. * Plasma Burst (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. (PVE/PVP) Turn function is now restricted * Illusion Strike (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. Cooldown has been changed to 17 seconds. * Shadow Focus (PVP) Hit area has been reduced. (PVE/PVP) Turn function is now restricted. * Pact of Ajna (PVP) Normal attack power of Ninja Cat’s 2 consecutive hits has been reduced. Cooldown for Ninja Cat’s dagger skill has become longer. * Chakra Cure (PVP) Cooldown reduction due to skill level has been removed, and is now fixed to 60 sec. Number of debuff recovery is changed from 10 to 1, and can recover up to 3 debuffs based on the skill level. * Ring Strike (PVP) The amount of slowdown of descent when the Ring Chakra touches the enemies has been decreased. Cooldown reduction due to skill level has been removed, and is now fixed to 30 sec * Blessing of Ajna (PVP) Ninja Raccoon’s buff effect amount has been reduced. * Sunshine Spark (PVP) Received damage and duration have been reduced. * Line of Darkness (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced.(PVP) Skill attack power has been reduced. (PVP) Super Armour attack power has been reduced. * Dark Conviction (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. Light Fury * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder. * MP recovery speed in Ladder has been slowed down. * Ring Strike EX (PVP) The amount of slowdown of descent when the Ring Chakra touches the enemies has been decreased. * Enhanced Light Chakra (PVP) The amount of buff that increases when a certain skill is used and the duration have been increased. Abyss Walker * Physical and Magical Defence have been reduced in Colosseum and Ladder. * MP recovery speed in Ladder has been slowed down. * Night Explosion EX (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. * Plasma Burst EX (PVP) Dark flame damage and duration have been reduced. (PVE/PVP) Turn function is now restricted. The degree of launching enemies up into the air when the character hits the ground has been slightly reduced. * Nightfall EX (PVP) Hit area has been reduced. * Enhanced Abyss Chakra (PVP) The amount of buff that is increased when a certain skill is used and the duration have been reduced. Lancea * HP is reduced in Colosseum. * Counter Spin (PVE/PVP) Super Armour defence power has been reduced. Piercer * HP is reduced in Colosseum. * Lollipop Chups (PVP): The duration of invincible status at the beginning of skill usage has been shortened. Flurry * HP is reduced in Colosseum. * Spinning Skewer (PVP) The duration of invincible status at the beginning of skill usage has been shortened. Super Armour defence power has been reduced. * Shutter Bounce EX (PVP) Super Armour defence power has been reduced. * Rough Sweep (PVP) Super Armour defence power has been reduced. * Rough Sweep EX (PVP) Super Armour defence power has been reduced. Sting Breezer * HP is reduced in Colosseum. Dancer * Ecstatic Dance Part 3 - Minotaur ** Buff effect is now only applicable to oneself. ** Changed effects: All attribute attack power and Physical ATK have been greatly enhanced. * General Dunblade - (PVE) Attack power has been increased. * Praetor - (PvE) Attack power has been increased Shooting Star * Splash - (PvE) Attack power has been greatly reduced. * Chemical Grenade - (PVE) Critical resistance value has been decreased. Sniper * Bulls Eye - (PVE) In addition to the previous effects, critical resistance will be reduced for enemies that are accurately hit. * Cheating Point - (PVE,PVP) Summoning location can now be adjusted at the aiming point. * Cheating Point EX - (PVE,PVP) Explosion upon command has been removed, and instead the action speed of allies near the flower is increased. (PVE) You can select whether the flower has provocation ability before summoning it. * Charged Shot - (PVE) Cooldown has been shortened and attack power has been increased. * Charged Shot EX - (PVE) You can get Arrow when you accurately hit enemies with Critical. If you have more than 30 Arrows, you can use Shaft that has been enhanced with Charged Shot. * Arrow Shower - (PVE) Cooldown has been shortened and attack power has been increased. * Arrow Shower EX - (PVE) You can get Arrow when you accurately hit enemies with Critical * Siege Stance - (PVE) Attack power has been increased. * Siege Stance EX - (PVE) You can get Arrow when you accurately hit enemies with Critical. * Arrow Barrage - (PVE) Attack power has been increased. * Physical Attack Mastery- (PVE) In addition to the previous effects, you can now get Arrow when you accurately hit enemies with Critical using Shaft. Final Damage is added to Arrow Barrage. * Aerial Chain Shot EX - (PVE) You can get Arrow when you accurately hit enemies with Critical. Other Updates * New PVP Costume: Evil Avengers Set * Special Function Store NPC Trisha added * Giant Wings with On/Off Function * Guild Rewards Changes and Enhancement * Improved Hide Quest Market Function * Experience required per level adjusted. General * Removal of 333 Event * Removal of Saint Haven Defence * Removal of Sea Fishing Event Cash Shop * Removal of Animal Theme Costume Set * Added new Hairstyles for all Classes * Added ** Hero Argenta ** Hero Geraint ** Clear Sky's Black Armour Giant Wings ** Clear Sky's Black Armour Tail ** Clear Sky's Black Armour Decal * Removed ** Hero Karahan ** Hero Velskud ** Blessed Night Fairy's Wings ** Blessed Night Fairy's Tail ** Blessed Night Fairy's Decal Bug Fixes * Academic's Acorn Weapon Costume unable to hit targets * Level 80 Rental Weapon * Alchemist Poison Charge to bridge on Lost Temple Map * Fortress of Erosion Entry Ticket Category:Patch Updates